


Mr Holmes

by SaturnSun_04



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Baekhyun as Moriarty, Baekhyun soloist, Chanyeol as Lestrade, EXO x SHERLOCK(BBC), Irene as Irene Adler, Jongdae as Molly, Jongin as John, Junmyeon as Stamford, Kyungie as Sherlock, M/M, Minseok as Mycroft, Multi, Set in London, Seulgi as Harriet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSun_04/pseuds/SaturnSun_04
Summary: Jongin feels miserable.The war had taken everything from him; just a mere shell of his former self.Until he meets HolmesUnusual, short, baby-faced, wide eyed, Kyungsoo Holmes
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1





	Mr Holmes

Jongin stared at the blank word page in front of him, the intense light burning his eyes. The warmth on his palm from his coffee mug brought some ease to his mind. This made no sense to him - none of this did.

‘Try writing down your thoughts. It’ll help you sleep better...’

But how can one sleep, when all one can see is red?  
That blazing, gooey red sky, whose droplets fell on a ruined city. He can smell the burning flesh, the bitter taste of human fat. The arid dirt crumble beneath his feet. He can still hear the soft whispers of promising men, trying to hold on as blood poured from their wounds – Jongin tried, god knows he tried to save them all...

He wished he had died. That the bullet wound would’ve impaled his chest instead of his shoulder. That he would’ve succumb to the pressure of the war, and left behind just his name.

Something worth honouring, at least.

But he was rescued by a fellow nurse, and brought back home. Or whatever this shitty temporary apartment was, anyway.  
He sighed and quickly typed something, before shutting his small laptop off. Fuck Laura, he thought to himself.

“God, this is worthless.” 

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much planned for this!!


End file.
